


Honey

by Iron_Angel



Series: Beer and Benefits [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghoul Sex, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of smut, welcome to rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: Coming home from "work" has never been so... sweet.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> [insert disclaimer here] Unbeta'd. I'll correct mistakes and typos as I find them.
> 
> Dedicated to CrackingLamb, who has been the best friend, the strongest supporter, and the most patient guide through a hellish 2018. From a fanatical geologist like me, you know it is the highest compliment I can give to say you have been my rock. (^_^)

"I wouldn't bother. They'd clash with your style," Daisy said with a chuckle as she stepped off the last stair, returning to her storefront.

Frowning, Deegan looked up from the small display of antique lockets, rings, and other bits and pieces of tarnished, pre-war jewelry. "It's not for me," he started, then immediately regretted it as he watched the shop owner's smile broaden. Of course she knew it wasn't for him. "You take too much joy in teasing me," he grumbled.

"Eh, you give me so few opportunities," she shrugged. "But I still say don't bother. Your lady is the practical type. She'll appreciate this a lot more."

She placed the crate she had retrieved from her upstairs storeroom onto the counter in front of him. No bigger than a shoebox, it was made of rough planks and nailed shut. She waved off his offer to help when she produced a claw hammer and began working the nails free. After a minute or so, she had the lid off and set aside.

"Seems a little excessive," he commented at the thick wrapping of cloth around the object tightly packed in straw.

She shrugged again, working at the wrappings next. "Pretty hard to come by this nowadays. It's well worth it to me to put in a little extra effort to protect my investments." Finally she freed the object, gave it a quick once-over, then handed it to him.

A clear jar of dark amber honey.

"I'm almost tempted not to part with it," she admitted, gazing at the jar longingly. "Now the question is, are you willing to pay what I'm asking for it?"

He handed the honey back to her, setting his backpack on the counter to fish out a large sack of caps while she took great care to repack and reseal the crate. The exchange made and the crate safely stowed, he settled it back across his shoulders.

"Thank you, Daisy," he said warmly, bending to give her a peck on the cheek. "This means a lot to me."

She swatted him on the arm. "Oh, you're making me blush! Just make sure to tell Nora I'm looking forward to a visit soon. We girls have lots to catch up on."

He nodded. "I will."

~

Nora didn't even bother to stifle the sigh of relief as she shut and locked the heavy front door behind her. With a few clicks of the latches, she was separated from the hell of the Wasteland and safely tucked in the pre-war time capsule of Cabot House.

"Welcome home, ma'am!" Sebastian fairly crowed as he quickly hovered into the foyer.

She smiled warmly at the Mr. Handy. He was now officially as overenthusiastic as Codsworth, she decided, and his obvious affection was contagious. "It's good to be home," she replied, already removing her backpack and belt for his next question.

"May I take your things, ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you." Usually by this point she would have had a second greeting. She peeked into the lounge and up the stairs as she quickly removed her armor to give to the waiting robot, but there was no one else. "Where is Edward?"

Sebastian's eyestalks shot up, suddenly making her suspicious. "He's, er--" He stopped short of whatever he was originally going to say at her own cocked eyebrow, and instead chose, "Master Deegan is working in the kitchen, ma'am. He forbade me enter unless it was a 'dire emergency'." The pupil shutters expanded. "His words, ma'am. Clear enough to me that he doesn't wish to be disturbed."

Nora bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She'd been off on her latest mission for little over a week; more than enough time for the two of them to get on each other's nerves. Or rather, Sebastian to get on Deegan's. She probably shouldn't have tinkered with the Mr. Handy's safeguarding protocols so much, but her own overprotective nature couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Have you announced me yet?"

"No, ma'am."

She handed off the last of her gear and her Pipboy. "Would you be so kind as to set up my things for a shower, then?"

"Of course, ma'am."

Turning to the hall that would lead down into the kitchen, she said over her shoulder, "I'll be up in a little while. I want to see Edward first."

"If you think that wise, ma'am..." She silently waved him off. "Right. Yes, ma'am," and she could hear his thruster puff a little louder as he headed upstairs.

Common sense would tell her it was probably a very bad idea to sneak up on Deegan, even in the comfort of their own home. But stealth was such a strong second nature to her, she didn't realize she had even done it until several seconds had passed and he still hadn't turned to acknowledge her. Instead, he was bent low and reaching carefully into the oven with his bare hand. Checking something, perhaps? Whatever it was, it smelled delicious.

She thought it prudent to continue her silence until he was clear of the appliance.

When he pulled his hand free and stood upright again, she said softly, "I love a man that knows his way around a kitchen."

She knew it would happen, but it didn't keep her from the internal jump as the oven door banged closed and he jerked around, tense and at the ready.

In a blink, he relaxed and his scowl shifted into the smile he only ever gave to her. "Nora! You're back early." He quickly wiped his hands on his pants -- flour? -- then held his arms open to her.

As much as she wanted to run and jump into his arms, she held herself in check. It'd only been a short number of days; surely that would be undignified, wouldn't it? But the moment she had managed to wrap hers around his neck, he bent and clasped his hands behind her thighs. She let out a surprised squeak as he lifted her up, now having to tilt his head back to look up at her for a change.

That look in his eyes... It was almost painful the way it made her chest feel so tight, her heart pounding. "Oh, how I've missed you," she whispered, cupping his face between her hands. Rough and ravaged by radiation, she didn't care; it was the face of the man she loved.

"I've missed you too." His low voice rumbled through her whole body as he held her tight against him. "Kiss me."

As if she needed prompting. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his, a quiet hum escaping as he immediately took over. His desire to touch, however, was more powerful, and he let her slide back down onto her feet as his hand slipped across her jaw and into her hair.

The universe could have stopped and she wouldn't have cared.

A full minute later, he released her. "Even though I understand why you must go, I still hate it when you have to leave," he said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

She smiled as she pulled back slightly to look up at him. "I don't know," she said with a note of mischief in her tone. "I rather like this kind of 'welcome home'." He let go as she stepped back, curious now that she remembered he had been doing something with the oven. "Though I'm surprised you didn't meet me at the door. What have you been up to over here that's had your full and undivided attention?"

He made an abortive attempt to put himself between her and the oven, but instead she locked eyes on a prize he completely neglected to hide.

Just sitting there, like liquid autumn in a jar...

"Edward..." she breathed, feeling an entirely different rush of excitement. "Is that really honey?!"

"Uh..." She could practically hear the gears in his head grinding as they shifted direction. "Yeah. I was..."

It really _was_ undignified the way she bolted forward to scoop up the jar. Pre-war and especially as a kid, she had a terrible sweet tooth. It was bad enough fighting the cravings when the war effort caused rationing back then, nowadays the Wasteland had virtually nothing on offer to assuage it. Or, at least, not that she could ever afford with the cost of scrap and ammo to keep her settlements in good repair.

"Where on earth did you find it?" she asked as she carefully unscrewed the lid.

"Special order from Daisy."

He laughed as he watched her joyfully trace the tip of her finger along the rim of the jar, coming away with a tiny smear of gold. The laughter stopped short, though, as she steadily met his gaze and slowly licked the droplet away.

With a soft smack of her lips, she purred, "Mmm... You really should try this."

The heady floral sweetness, so long missed and exquisite, was nothing compared to the thrill that ran down her spine at the heat that flared in his eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat as he gently but firmly crowded her against the kitchen island, pinning her in place with his hips. Taking her by the wrist with one hand and removing the jar with his other, he set it well away from them, but not before dipping his own fingertip into the honey. He watched intently as he brought it to her lips, his sclera darkening to a blood red and irises burning a piercing blue as she delicately tasted the digit with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

"God..." he rasped as she bobbed her head ever so slightly, watching him just as closely.

She was the loser in the unspoken battle of wills, though only by a heartbeat. Feeling his arousal harden against her, she brushed his hand away in favor of reaching up to pull him into a hard kiss. Without hesitation, he plunged in, teasing and tasting, as his hands roamed over her back and around to the zipper of her vault suit.

She moaned and let her head fall back as his kiss morphed into soft nips and nibbles down her throat, her chest, to her breast. Hooking a finger in the bra cup, he pulled the material away to latch on the the rosy nipple, working it over into a firm peak, as he wedged his other hand between her and the cabinet to squeeze her ass.

Near senseless from pleasure, she could only hold on and try not to flex her nails into his shoulders too deep. There was a good chance she'd have a bruise in the middle of her back when all was said and done, but she let him leverage her up onto the island's countertop. She wrapped her legs around him, rolling her hips against the hard bulge of his pants, the stimulation through the skin-tight suit both delicious and not quite enough.

He turned his attention to her other breast, his mouth less gentle as his hands now fought to pull away the material at her shoulders. She was in no state to help him, her focus narrowing as the slight shift in his position suddenly made everything very much _enough_.

"Edward!" she gasped out.

Frustrated, he gave up on getting her out of the suit. Hands clamping down on her hips, he growled as she continued to grind against him, but whether to encourage her or stop her, she couldn't be sure.

So close. So _close_...

"Edward, I'm--"

A very loud and shrill beeping noise blasting through the kitchen caused her to nearly jump out of her skin, and brought everything to a screeching halt.

Though equally as startled, Deegan's training kicked in, dropping her back onto her feet as he spun around to assess the situation. It took her a second longer to catch up to speed.

A sickly sweet, gray smoke was seeping from the oven, setting off the kitchen's smoke detector.

The more agile of the two, Nora hopped up onto the counter to unscrew and unplug the wailing device as Deegan strode to the oven to shut it off. Before she could warn him that it was a bad idea, though, he yanked the appliance's door open, getting a large blast of smoke directly to the face.

"Damn it!" he coughed, trying to wave the cloud away. Grabbing a pair of hot pads, he pulled a circular pan of... some kind of blackened baked good?... out and set it on the stove top. "Shit..."

Hopping down, she moved over to him, adjusting her bra back into place and eyeing the thoroughly burnt edges and much too dark brown center of what she suspected was a cake. "Oh no," she murmured, and his shoulders drooped.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he sighed, catching her eye for a moment before looking away.

"And I ruined it." She felt crestfallen; he'd obviously worked hard on it, given the post-war limitations even Cabot House had to deal with.

He hooked a finger under her chin, bringing her gaze back up to him. "Pretty sure I was participating in that distraction, too, you know." His smile was forgiving, but the arch of his eyebrow ridge was wickedly suggestive.

God, she loved him. "Well, maybe we can cut away the burnt parts and--"

"TALLY-HO AND TO THE RESCUE, SIR!"

Both turned sharply as Sebastian charged into the room, thruster roaring and accessory arm fully outstretched.

Nora recognized it instantly. "Sebastian, NO!" Too late. Scrunching her face up and flinging her arms out, she and most of the kitchen was doused with a wild jet of thick, white foam. She turned her face away to avoid a mouthful. "Seb--!"

With a sputtering sound, the wave ceased. "Oh!" the Mr. Handy exclaimed, then in a more panicked tone, "Oh, I'm so very sorry, ma'am! Sir! The fire alarm--! Oh dear, oh dear!"

Nora could feel the rage boiling behind her. Shaking off as much of the white mess as she could, she looked over her shoulder up at Deegan. Her unthinking effort to shield him with her body had done no good whatsoever; head and shoulders taller than her, he'd gotten a faceful of the extinguisher.

Blowing a glob out from his nose cavity, he reached up and swiped away another from his eyes.

Oh shit, he was _furious_!

He and Sebastian barely coexisted, much less got along, on a good day. This might be the final straw if she didn't do something to stop Deegan's terrifying advance.

She turned on him, again throwing her arms out, this time to shield the robot butler. "Darling," she said firmly, "look at me." Her Minutemen General's bark forced him to tear his death glare away from Sebastian even as the Mr. Handy was folding in on himself. "It was an accident," she continued more gently. "He was only following his programming to keep you safe."

"I didn't program him to do that!" he snarled, and he seemed ready to launch into one hell of a tirade. "Constantly hovering after me, up my ass--!"

She brought him up short with, " _I_ programmed him to look after you when I'm not here."

He blinked down at her. "You...?" Swiping more of the foam off his face as he ran a tired hand over it, he sighed. As quickly as the rage came, it drained away. "I'd think you were trying to drive me crazy if I didn't know you better, sweetheart."

Relieved, she reached up to clean the white off his chin; it didn't help either. "You should go upstairs and take a shower." She gave him a teasing grin. "You're a mess."

He humphed, reaching up to put a handprint in the foam along the crown of her head. "You're one to talk." At least he was also cracking a smile.

She pushed his hand off and glanced over her shoulder at the Mr. Handy, now hovering a mere foot from the floor, arms completely hidden and all but one eyestalk collapsed against his shiny dome. "Sebastian and I will clean this, and I'll be up soon. Okay?"

Giving her a nod, Deegan shot another glare at the robot for good measure, but left the kitchen without a word.

Once his footsteps could be heard on the floor above, heading to the foyer stairs, Sebastian partially unfolded and rose up another foot. "Quite the kerfuffle this is," he said, the one eyestalk hanging miserably. "I truly am sorry, ma'am. The alarm... I thought..."

"It's okay, Sebastian," she sighed, patting the top of his dome reassuringly. "Don't tell Edward, but I'd rather you overdo it than not enough."

"I fear he might make good on his many threats the next time you are called away, ma'am."

She pursed her lips in thought. "I think maybe if I tone down your protocols a bit, everything will be okay."

"Then I submit myself to your ministrations, ma'am." He hovered up to his standard height, all arms and eyes back in full service. "However, I know you would prefer to join Sir. Please do not trouble yourself, and let me take care of this terrible mess as an apology?"

She glanced around. True, it was a pretty big mess, but his offer was fair. And that's what Mr. Handys were for. "All right, Sebastian." She did a quick double take as she noticed the honey had miraculously escaped the onslaught. "But first, I need you to do something for me."

~

Given how the evening was going, Nora really didn't want to accidentally startle Deegan again. She let her steps fall heavily as she made her way up the lounge-side stairs, and then allowed the door close on it's own rather than ease it to. The tactic paid off, entering the master bedroom to find him watching from the en-suite's door as she came in.

"That was quick," he said, pulling his belt free and dropping it on the pile of his already discarded t-shirt and boots.

"Sebastian's cleaning it by himself." She bent to unlace her own boots and add them to the growing mass of ruined clothing.

Though he wasn't ready to dismantle the Mr. Handy anymore, he still wasn't in a very good mood. He gracelessly peeled off his jeans and kicked them aside, and turned to step into the bathroom.

Hearing the shower turn on, she took her time to remove her suit, giving him a minute alone to stand under the spray and wash away the now sticky white goop from his scarred skin. She could feel it starting to dry in her hair as well, but she waited another few moments, admiring the water streaming over his broad back and letting her mind wander.

Fresh out of the Vault, seeing a ghoul for the first time had been alarming. She'd heard about them from Preston, and she'd gotten a vague idea of their appearance from Valentine's boast about making people think he was a really sick ghoul, but she'd never actually seen one until she'd followed Valentine into Goodneighbor. Hancock, though charming, was... well, he didn't help matters, stabbing a thug in the middle of an open street. But Daisy was sweet. And Kent, and the rest.

Then Deegan approached her in the bar.

She had so much on her plate, having just killed her husband's murderer and still trying to find a way to get to her son being held in the Institute. But he had a calm about him. His voice was rough, but steady; soothing. More important, though, he had work that she needed for both caps and to ground her in the now.

It damn near got them both killed, but look at where it had led her. First a friend, then a lover, and now...

"Nora?" he called, reaching a hand out behind him for her. She slipped hers into it and didn't resist as he tugged her around under the shower head with him. "Thankfully this stuff seems to come out easy with water," he muttered absently as he wiped away the leftover streaks on her cheek and forehead.

Amazing what a little hot water can do to improve one's disposition, she mused as he reached for the bottle of shampoo. "You know, I can do that myself," she mock-huffed when he popped the cap open and poured some into his palm.

Without looking at her, he focused on working it into a lather, then into her hair. "You've been gone for twenty-six minutes, ten hours, and nine days." He paused to turn her around to face the shower wall to reach the back of her hair. "Don't think for one second that I won't use any excuse to get my hands back on you, sweetheart."

"Mmm... I have no intention of stopping you," she hummed, relaxing her neck muscles to allow him to move her whichever way he wanted as he rinsed all the suds away.

Snaking an arm around her chest and pulling her back against him, he whispered in her ear, "Good to know." Flicking his tongue against her earlobe, he kissed and ran his teeth along the incredibly sensitive skin just behind it, causing her to go nearly boneless. "I have no intention of waiting."

She gasped as his other hand, aided by the running water, slid easily over her side and across her stomach, fingers stroking lower and lower. Then she whimpered as they trailed over the soft thatch of hair and through her folds, brushing over her clit teasingly before sliding down and back up again to rub at it more firmly.

Nothing else to hold herself up with, she clung to his arm resting between her breasts with both hands, her head falling back against his shoulder. "Edward, more!" she panted out, but all of the sensations were overwhelming her. The warmth of the water. The greater heat and texture of his body. And he hadn't stopped the almost too ticklish nibbling at her ear.

"Tell me what you want," he said against her skin.

"In me, p-please!"

He pushed first one, then another finger into her opening, drawing them in and out at a slow pace he knew would be blissful torture. She could feel him smiling against her neck as she whined and tried to roll her hips to get more speed -- she would make him pay for that later -- but he didn't like to keep her on edge any more than she liked to be kept on edge. He liked to make her scream. He adjusted the angle slightly and really began to work her over, hard and fast in the way he knew she craved.

Finally!

She bit her lip, feeling the tension coiling tighter, ready to snap. "Edward!"

He crooked his fingers, grinding the heel of his hand against her clit, not letting up. "Come for me," he commanded. "Let me hear you."

Worked up and denied before, reaching her orgasm at last felt like an explosion. She cried out as every nerve ending from her core outward burned in a wave of pleasure so forceful, she was left limp and spasming. Through it all, he held her close, supporting her and murmuring sweet praises.

When she had come back down enough to think straight again, she lolled her head to the side to look up at him with a satisfied smile before pulling him into a searing kiss. The smile morphed into a grin as she felt his cock twitch against her ass in response. Turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself along his body.

It had the desired effect. Deegan growled low and, nipping at her bottom lip, he blindly scrabbled around for the shower knob. Water shut off, he broke the kiss to step backward out of the shower stall, pulling her after him. Giving himself only a cursory once-over with his towel, he didn't wait for her to get more done than just her hair wrung out before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the en-suite.

"This is becoming a habit with you," she chuckled.

He carefully laid her down on the bed. "That doesn't sound like a complaint."

"It isn't." As he was climbing in to join her, however, she grabbed his shoulders and locked her legs around his waist. To his credit, he didn't shout, but his eyes went wide in surprise as she flipped him onto his back next to her. She sat up and straddled his thighs, reaching up to pin his wrists to the pillow. "But I have a different idea."

His initial shock disappeared and he gave her a hooded look. "I'm listening..."

With a sinful smile and a gentle squeeze to his wrists, she let go to bend and reach toward the bedside table. She was happy to see Sebastian had done as she asked, quickly popping the Rad-X pill from one saucer into her mouth -- just to be safe -- and taking up the other, warmer saucer in her hand.

She tested the temperature of the heated honey with her finger, again eying Deegan as she cleaned it off in her mouth; she didn't want to burn him, after all.

Whether he guessed her plan or not, she watched him bite his lip and his cock harden.

No, he hadn't guessed. His eyes widened until blue was surrounded by red as she shuffled back to lay between his knees and tipped the dish of slightly warmer than body temperature liquid over the tip of his length. He did shout this time as she caught the dribble along his shaft with her tongue.

"Ah! God!"

Revenge is definitely sweet, she thought as she licked him from root to tip, savoring every drop of sugariness and the way he hissed through his teeth. It was a powerful feeling to see him go so far out of his mind and know she did it to him. And she was only getting started.

Swallowing the last traces of the honey as she closed her mouth around the head of his cock, she wrapped her hand around it's base and took in the first two inches.

"Oh my god!" he shuddered, one hand flying to grab the headboard of the bed and the other landing on her shoulder.

Pulling back a fraction and then taking in a little more, she chanced a look up at him. He was trying and failing to watch her, his eyes squeezing shut and snapping open with each push and pull. Blessed and also cursed with his size, she could imagine he never really got to enjoy someone going down on him. But she had a hidden talent.

Waiting until he could look at her again, she closed her eyes, relaxed her throat muscles, and took him all the way in.

" _Fuck_! Nora!"

She pulled back and did it again. She wished she could see him, watch him, but a trick like this took all her concentration. Hearing him gasp and feeling him jerk would have to be enough.

The third time, however, he pushed frantically at her shoulder. "Oh god, please stop!"

A pang of worry shot through her as she let go and sat back, but it quickly faded at the sight of his chest heaving and knuckles white. "Are you okay?" she asked anyway.

The hand on her shoulder moved to stroke over her hair. "More... than okay," he panted.

She felt very pleased with herself. "I took a Rad-X. I don't mind finishing you off like this."

"Maybe another time." He beckoned, "Come here." Pushing up to her knees, she shuffled forward until he could seize her about the waist and roll her beneath him. He kissed her hungrily. "Right now, I want to be in you." He kissed a path along her jaw, finding and attacking that spot behind her ear again, causing her to shiver. He hooked his hands under her knees, pulling them apart to settle into her hips; he hadn't gone soft at all. "I want to feel you..."

He trailed off with a moan matching hers as she gently grasped him and guided him into her opening, her toes curling at the sensation of him sliding in. She had gotten turned on while giving him head and, still a little sensitive from before, she knew it wouldn't take long. Feeling the quiver in his muscles, that he was ready to burst at any moment, she also knew neither would he.

When he tried wrapping his arms around her, she lightly pushed him back. "Darling, please... Please don't go slow," she begged.

His momentary confusion gave over to a wolfish leer. Kissing her breathless once more, he leaned back to settle on his knees and, hooking her legs over his arms, snapped his hips forward. She writhed and dug her nails into the mattress, but the sting of him stretching her quickly faded into mind-numbing pleasure as he found his rhythm, pounding into her hard enough to make the bed creak.

"Aah-- God, Edward, yes!"

His normal level of stamina broken down by her wickedly clever attentions, he ran his hands down her thighs and over her pelvis, one spreading over her mons and thumbing her clit. "C'mon, love," he whispered, gritting his teeth as he fought back his release. "C'mon!"

Her orgasm hit so violently, she arched off the bed with a keening wail. Her mind went blank; her vision white. She could only dimly hear Deegan's rumbling growl, and feel the burning heat of him filling her completely, collapsing against her.

Several rapid heartbeats passed, then...

"I love you."

~

Resting in his arms after a second, more successful shower, Nora sighed happily as she ran her left hand over Deegan's gently clasped on her upper thigh. When a soft clink of metal on metal caused her to look down, she paused her tactile exploration to stare at the silver bands on their ring fingers.

Two hundred and some odd years ago, she and Nate had exchanged gold ones in a county courthouse, signing a certificate that at the time meant so much for many reasons. Now, there were no courts, no legal documents, and no need for rings. But Deegan had given her one anyway, brimming with irresistibly old-fashioned old world charm as he'd presented her with the box one month almost to the day after their escape from Parsons and Boss Grimes. Her finding one that would fit his large hand took longer, but it was well worth the effort.

It'd been a long road through hell and back, but it was _all_ worth the effort, she thought to herself. She got her closure, made her peace, and gained a purpose in this new, post-war life. And by the sheer luck of a chance meeting in a dive bar, she found love.

She was truly content.

Another sigh seemed to rouse Deegan from his doze, and he flipped his hand palm up to lace their fingers together. "That was a nice sound," he whispered, pressing kisses along her shoulder. "Happy, sweetheart?"

"I always am when I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> The OTP I never expected to have, yet consumed me entirely. Am I done with Deegan and Nora? Honestly... I don't know. Maybe one day something will tickle the muse into action again. For now, I say good night, my darlings.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please feed the author?


End file.
